He is MINE
by AdrenalineFreak
Summary: ¿E-es t-tu n-novio? ― Hanabi sonrió de medio lado y se subió a la moto. Besó la mejilla del conductor de ésta y él contestó la pregunta. ―KibaxHanabi―


_Naruto no me pertenece blablablá es de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><strong>He is mine<strong>

**.**

**AdrenalineFreak**

Y allí estaba bajo un enorme árbol a la orilla del Parque Central de Konoha. Aburridísima, _bored. _No prestaba atención. Sus compañeras estaban, como siempre, hablando sobre la vida de todas las personas de la aldea. Pero como era de suponerse de todos menos de la vida de ellas mismas. Era un día tan _lindo_ para desperdiciarlo escuchándolas a ellas. Le agradaban. Sí. Pero cuando no estaban concentradas en esos juegos de _niños._

―…Y entonces Konohamaru me dijo que…―Seguían en su charla, y Hanabi Hyuga jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. No, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

― ¡Vaya! No puedo creerlo aunque creo que el diez debería ser…Y el cinco…

_¿Cinco? ¿Diez? ¿Números? ¿De qué demonios hablan? ¿Matemáticas?_ ― Se preguntaba la chica de ojos perla, que ciertamente, no había prestado ni la mínima atención en la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en aquellos momentos.

― ¿De qué hablan ustedes tontas? ―Interrumpió a Tatsuki en medio de la discusión, seguramente ella estaba en sus mismas condiciones.

―Hanabi_-chan_―La chica hizo una mueca de desagrado ante aquel sufijo. Solo 2 personas la podían llamar así, una era su nee-chan y la otra era…― ¿No has estado escuchado que hacemos un _top ten_ de los chicos más guapos de la aldea?

¿Un _top ten_? ¿_Es que estas muchachas no tienen temas más interesantes? Que total ridiculez._ ―Pensaba la morena.

―Entiendo. ―contestó―Que pérdida de tiempo.

―Oh vamos, sólo tienes que decir si estás de acuerdo o no. Será divertido.

Finalmente la chica accedió a participar. Además pensó que si iba a casa, su padre la mandaría a hacer algún tipo de trabajo aburrido. Definitivamente era mejor prevenir. Miró hacia abajo, su camisa blanca necesitaría una buena planchada en cuanto llegara a casa…

―Bien―dijo Moegi―continuemos.

Y empezó a leer de mayor a menor los nombres de la lista. Se escucharon los nombres de Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Suigetsu, Konohamaru ―Aunque Hanabi supuso que él fue idea de Moegi―e incluso figuraba el sensei de los anteriores novatos Hatake Kakashi.

―Entonces, ¿Y cual es el problema?, si sólo faltan cuatro…―Prefirió omitir el hecho que la mayoría les llevaba cuatro años de diferencia.

―Ese es exactamente el problema. No sabemos en que orden ponerlos.

― ¿Y quienes faltan exactamente?

―Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku No Gaara e Inuzuka Kiba. Tal vez tú nos puedas ayudar.

― ¿Inuzuka Kiba? ¿Qué hace ese idiota entre los mejores cuatro?

― ¿Kiba_-kun_? ―respondió Kaoru―Lo siento Hanabi, pero el esta buenísimo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo se rió, pero supo que lo hizo con todas las ganas. Mientras reía lo siguiente que escuchó le hizo callar por completo…

―Hablas como si fueras íntima amiga de él, Hanabi. Sólo le conoces porque es amigo de tu hermana, nada más. Capaz sólo te ve como una niñata. Así que no hables así de Kiba-_kun._

_I_gnoró a Tsunami, como era de suponerse. Esa pequeña mocosa de su edad no sabía de qué hablaba. La conversación siguió sin que ella se hiciese presente. Pero al pasar la media hora resultó aburrido ver quien resultaba vencedor Sasuke ó Gaara. Sacó su móvil, necesitaba escribirle a alguien.

Text: _Ven a buscarme, me aburrí aquí. Xo –Hanabi._

_To: Write a number. (Escriba un número). _

Luego de resultar Uchiha Sasuke vencedor. No estaba de acuerdo, por supuesto. Pero le realmente daba igual. Cerró un momento sus ojos y sintió algo húmedo pasar por su cara.

Abrió los ojos…

― ¿Akamaru?

Sus amigas se quedaron estáticas viendo al perro de gran tamaño pasar su lengua por la cara de su amiga. Gritaron. Pero Hanabi sólo pensaba que ahora su camisa nueva estaba arruinada. Enormes patas de perro se posaban sobre el vivo estampado. _Quizá la guarde como recuerdo_. Pensó.

―Ha-hanabi, ¿Q-que e-es es-esa co-cosa?

― ¿El perro? Es Akamaru, la mascota de…

― ¡Hey Hanabi! ¡Muevete cabezota, Tsume nos espera! ―gritó una voz masculina.

Volteó la cabeza, y allí estaba. Venía en su moto nueva, de color negro. Con su típica chaqueta de cuero. Demonios debía aceptarlo. Realmente se veía guapísimo. Y pensar que ese era Inuzuka Kiba…_Su novio. _

_Mi novio._

―Hasta luego chicas―Se despidió―pero cierren la boca, especialmente tú Tsunami-_chan_. ―Terminó con burla―Nos veremos mañana. Si llegamos tarde Inuzuka-san puede obligarnos a comer con Akamaru―y se dio la vuelta dejando a sus amigas sin poder creérselo.

― ¿Ha-hanabi? ―Dijo Tsunami.

― ¿Hum?

― ¿E-es t-tu n-novio?

Hanabi sonrió de medio lado y se subió a la moto. Besó la mejilla del conductor de ésta y él contestó la pregunta.

―Sí. Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba, el novio de Hanabi. Adiós niñas. ¡Vamos Akamaru!

Y aceleró.

Esa chica es una maldita con suerte―gritó enojada, su celular vibró anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje:

_Text: El es MIO ;)_

_To: Tsunami_

.

―Me podrías explicar ¿Qué carajos pasó allá? ―preguntó el chico.

―Todo empezó con un _top ten_… Y bueno esas chicas piensan, piensan que estás guapo.

― ¿Y qué dijiste tú?

―Me reí como nunca ¿Tu que crees?

―No dudo que lo hicieras enana, pero de todas formas estás loca por este guapo ¿No es así Akamaru? ―El perro apoyó a su dueño con un 'guau'.

Escuché su risa, y sonreí. Sí _mi novio _es guapísimo.

―Pero ¿sabes qué?, este guapo es sólo mío. ―y lo besó.

―Todo tuyo Hanabi-_chan._

No le molestó para nada el sufijo porque de quienes la llamaban así é_l era la otra persona, su otra mitad._

* * *

><p><em>Una pequeña viñeta para el fandom KibaxHanabi. No es del todo de mi agrado pero espero que les haya gustado a ustedes. Mejoraré :)<em>

_Saludos, Nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot._

_-Adrenaline._

_¡Aprovechemos que estoy inspirada!_

**_¿Reviews? (Me hacen feliz jaja)_**


End file.
